Markiplier meets Hughes
by Paradox Seekeress
Summary: Where Marikplier is playing FMA Online, but in the head gear he wears, has a bug, so the NPCS of FMA can actually interact with him instead of the scripted versions. Not only Markiplier got the bugs, also other Youtubers have that same bug as well as the same games as Markiplier. PewDiePie and Cryaotic Cry has got the same thing as Markiplier.


Chapter One: The Package

Markiplier is getting ready to his next recording or streaming on Twitch when he heard a familiar door bell. He went to open the door to see a mail man with a medium parcel. "Delivery for Markiplier?" The mail man said as gave the young man his parcel. Mark responded by saying thanks and signing it, he took the parcel inside as he looked confused. Since when did he ordered something? He must of been drunk from that last recording of 'Drunk with Mariplier' on Minecraft.

Mark shakes the feeling off from the idea of too many shots of booze in the last recording, and opened the package, lifting up a high tech looking head set that looked kinda like the Oculus Drift, but was shaped in the form of a head set. Why in the world would he even get a second Oculus Dift, but as a weird head set? He looked around in the packaging peanuts, throwing some in the air because they were packaging peanuts, who doesn't love those? And found a game that was recently released called Full Metal Alchemist Online, with a note attached to it. So from instinct, Mark opened the note, and read out loud, "Dear Markiplier, I know you might be wondering why you have a package," Well that was a coincidence, " And do not know why. But my friend and I thought you could record a video or two of you playing this game on your channel. It would make our day if you did! Love, Jane and Moka." Mark smiled at the letter and looked at the head set and nodded slightly. "If its to make a person or more happier, then I guess a MMO wouldn't hurt to play for at least a few episodes."

Markiplier made his way to his game room, which is soundproof room with his gaming stuff are in it's place. Middle of his game room is his computer with some PC games that he had, since it wasn't in steam on the shelf above the computer. His left and right side are where his consoles with the games next to it. He sets up his recordings from both camera next to his computer and from his computer's webcam camera not yet clicking record, he looked at the note one last time and chuckled. He sets up the new headset and placed the new game in his computer. "Well here goes nothing..." He said as he hit's record. "Hello! My name is Markiplier and we are playing this new game I got in the parcel from two of my fans." he said to the camera. "It's called Fullmetal Alchemist Online, where you play online and interact with people. I know you also thinking what's with this headset I'm wearing, it's part of this new game. Pretty weird right?"

"But this head set is so I can interact with the world with my MIND. Pretty crazy know, but it's going to be awesome, I just know it." He continued to the camera, smiling. He then opened the game and started. The beginning theme song of FMA played in the background while a female narrator voice began to say, "In the world of FMA, there was peace and kindness throughout the lands. But everything changed when Father rose up and summoned Homunculus that wreaked havoc among the peace and the people. Elric brothers and his friends need your help in defeating Father and his army of Homunculus, young warrior. But first, choose your kind. Mark blinked and stared at the selections of races for a small moment, before squealing. "That intro was AWESOME. Anyways, create my character?" He browsed through each option, looking into the trolls, halving's, elf's, dwarfs, but finally selected the human race. "Let's just go with the basics, because who doesn't love being human?" He made a weird face at the game, and then proceeded to put detail into the character. After he was done, this took at least an hour, the character ended up look more like him than anything. "I think that looks like me, kinda a lot like me...creepy." He shivered slightly at the resemblance but shook that feeling away, Tiny box Tim could take care of that, and continued into the game, his character named Markiplier, and spawned into a small clearing in a forest, wearing a light blue shirt, brown shorts, black shoes, and had some type of wrist armour on his arms and a chest plate on the front and back. He looked around, not sure what to do. Just then, a lady appeared out of thin air, floating slighting in the air in front of him. "Oh, so she must be the person that's going to give me directions on how to move around and do other awesome things...?" He said to the camera, looking into it and raising a brow.

The woman had white hair, with red eyes and wearing a green shirt saying 'Instructor' on it. She is floating as she started to say. "To move use W,A,D and S." She started to say as letting Markiplier do a little movement. Mark moved his character when he was told. Mark looked impressed. "Oh so it's like most of the games I've played" he said looking at the camera. The woman then looked at Mark again. "E for Inventory, Tab for Skills/Powers, Esc for Pause." she said. "M for Map, Space for Jump, C for crouch/stand. Y is Public chat and U is party/Guild chat."

Markipler used those commands on his keyboards to know how it works. When he was satisfied, he continued. The woman with white hair clapped her hands and then changed the scenery, as part of the tutorial. "To fight, left mouse button is to fight with hands or to fight with weapons you chosen, right mouse button is to use activate your powers and skills when you chose it. Mouse roller is to change weapons." She said looking at Mark. "I will send you a small sparring with a creature to help you to understand how to fight." She clapped her hands again as used the alchemy-like power to summon a creature, the creature is a weak level of chimera that is mixed of rat and a pig.

Markiplier looked over at the camera and smirked. "Well now we gotta kill this...creature" He said as he started to fight the creature, his character is punching the creature as it attack back. "Whoa is that a rat and pig mix? That looks weird for a monster, why would anyone do that?" The Rat-Pig chimera roared in the weird way, as it used it's rat-like claws to slash at Markiplier. Markiplier kept punching the creature, while he's getting hit too. "How many hits can this thing take? Nooobody knooowss!" Markiplier said as he kept hitting the chimera.

After 23 hits, as he didn't have weapons and used his fists or hands of his character. "Oh finally!" He said as he looked at the camera. "Now we on to the next story!" The Instructor appeared and smirked. "Well done Markiplier, you have finished the tutorial." she said smiling. "Now how you're on your way to the world, first you must choose which city or town you wish to make as your home?" The options came up, of different countries and cities in that country. Amestris country - Resembool, Central City, Rash Valley, South City, Dublith, West City, North City, East City/Slums, Reole and New Optain. Drachma country, Xing country, Creta country and Aerugo country.

"All these cities and countries seem fabulous, but! Let's go with...Ametris country, and Central City cause why not?" He made a face at the camera and selected those two, his character then bursting into a bunch of sparkles and the screen went black. After a bit, Markiplier's character had spawned in the middle of Central city, Amestris, and did a small animation of the character looking around, and doing a little cheer jump thing, smiling. But that was also when it went to a cut scene, where a large Chimera was terrorizing the town, and was holding Winry, one of the NCP characters who were screaming for help. "Oh goodness gracious almighty, we are going to have to fight now?" Mark groaned and sighed a bit, looking at the camera. "I will leave it off here for right now, but in the next episode, we shall defeat this monster! Hope you enjoyed this episode! Bye bye!" He turned the camera off and looked at the game, raising a brow. "Those things are FREAKY." Mark shuddered and turn the game off and his helmet off as well, putting them aside.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

That's all for the chapter one!

I made this with help of my friend who is on Wattpad. user/JaneCrocker4

I thought of making a Markiplier Fanfiction with Fullmetal Alchemist, since Markiplier and Maes Hughes look the same so I'm like why not? So I got my friend to help me on this fanfiction (That I am so happy) :3

The Fanfiction will be on her Wattpad too since we both did this fanfiction, it should be on both of our accounts (Here Fanfiction) and Wattpad.

Please Favourite and Review :3


End file.
